Mirror Image
by PrincessCupcake
Summary: Alice drags Bella and the rest of the Cullens to a club for the night.Life with the Cullens get turned upside down when they spot 'her'.Things gets out of hand as soon as 'she' gets involved in their lives....Rated T for language. Chapter 12 is up!
1. in da club

chapter 1-

Bella sat on the couch cuddling with Edward. While everyone else was getting ready for their plans for tonight. They were going to the newest club in Seattle, it was called _Bitter Sweet._ No one new why Alice wanted to go to this particular club and no one asked. If they did ,she'd say it would be fun and no one bets against Alice.

Just as Bella was getting comfortable, Alice appeared out of no where with a curling iron in her hand.

"Bella why aren't you dressed yet?" Alice asked Bella

"I don't wanna go anywhere tonight" Bella responded. Alice completely ignored Edwards growling and grabbed Bella. She ran upstairs-still carrying Bella- and put her on the floor in her closet.

"was that really necessary .You could of asked me to get up and walk in here" Bella said

"I could of but I knew you wouldn't so I took matters into my own hands" Alice said and walked off to find Bella an outfit. She came back from the depths of her closet with a sparkly backless blue dress with a v-cut front .Bella took the dress and stormed off to the bathroom to change. IT was pretty obvious she was still mad at Alice for forcing her to go clubbing.

"Bella hurry up, were leaving in 20 minutes and I need to do your -."Alice whined from outside the door but she stopped when the door opened.

Bella's POV-

This is so stupid, I want to go but a part of me is telling me that this will end badly .I can just ignore it. I quickly got changed into the dress  
Alice handed me and opened the door. She looked pleased with her choice. She grabbed a chair and told me to sit in it while she did my hair.

"why are we going to a club"

"it's a experience every human has so we are taking you"

"that's not true"

"soo we are still going" she said as she finished. My hair was in a high ponytail with the ends slightly curled and she put some lip-gloss on me and some light blue eye shadow. She handed me a pair of three inch stilettos to wear.

"go wait downstairs with Eddiekins and everyone else. I'll be down in a minute." She said as I walked out of her room. As I down the stairs I noticed Edward .HE wore a simple blue button down shirt with grey dress pants. He smiled as I walked up to him. We were about to kiss –

"don't even think about it, you'll ruin her makeup." Alice screeched from somewhere. She came down the stairs wearing a dress similar to mine but in emerald green. I looked around the room and noticed Rosalie's dress was also the same but in red and it ended mid thigh.

We all walked out to the garage to get the cars. It was Alice, me ,Jasper and Edward in his Volvo. Rosalie and Emmett in the Jeep.

Bright flashing light told us that we arrived at Club Bitter Sweet. From the parking lot we could hear a hushed beat. As we walked up to the line , I realized something

"what about our ages none of us are 21?"I asked

"its everyone 18 and over "Alice responded.

"okay" I said as I followed Edward and is siblings inside. It wasn't really dark, the flashing lights got rid of some of the darkness.

"shall we get a booth" Alice asked Edward. He nodded and we walked for a while until we found the hostess.  
"how can I help you" the fake blond asked staring at Emmett .Rose looked like she wanted to rip the other chicks head off.

"Yes, we'd like a VIP booth" Rose said. The hostess nodded stupidity , "follow me please" she said as she led us through the crowd, to where there were some booths. Ushering us to one of the booths and then she scurried off.

A little while after we got our table, Emmett and Rose decided to put on a show and go dancing. They dance like they were born in this decade and every other male in the club was lusting over Rosalie. All the girls were jealous of her. _That is probably what she wanted. _ Alice and Jasper walked off after a while leaving just me and my love. She was watching the crowd like they would disappear if she blinked.  
"Bella" I said , she turned to look at me  
"yeah" she said  
"do you want to dance?" I asked. She shook her head. I wonder why, she can dance- I know she can.  
"I know you want to"  
''nope, if I do I will fall and make a fool of myself"  
"even if you do I'll catch you"'  
"fine" Bella said, I helped her up and we made our way to the dance floor. Some random song about 'making love in the club' came on we swayed to the beat, I led she followed

Alice POV  
I was dancing with my Jasper when a vision came-  
_ Jasper, Rose, Em, Edward, Bella and I were sitting at our booth in the VIP section and there was another booth across from us. There were five people sitting at the table : a blonde girl with blue eyes, a female brunette with brown eyes, a guy with short spiky hair and light blue eyes, a guy with shaggy copper red hair and dull grey eyes. They were all talking  
'she was like ohhh Kevin G' the red head said  
'yeah and I'm the queen of Sheba' the brunette said, the all laughed at him. the blonde girl downed her drink and the guy with the penny colour hair spoke  
'so lizzie what is the meaning of this unexpected visit' he asked  
'I'm supposed to meet my dad for the first time tomorrow, he's like the chief of police or something" the brunette said  
'so your going to set a good impression by showing up with a hangover' the blonde said laughing  
"you have to be drunk to get a hangover.......I am tipsy not drunk there's a difference" 'lizzie' said  
"believe what you want "the guy with the spiky hair said  
"I can see it now the next chief of police - chief Lizzie Swan" the blonde said  
"ha-ha very funny guys" lizzie said she sipped her drink.  
_ -----------  
The vision was different but the brunette looked really familiar. I grabbed Jasper and brought him back to the booth. Edward was sitting there- he looked stressed but relaxed when we showed up. I thought about the vision, replaying it in my mind trying to connect it to someone. Then it clicked, the brunette looked exactly like Bella just less innocent. Edward was probably heard me and was staring at me, like he was expecting me to say something- so I did.  
"what stop staring, it was just a connection I made" he snorted, acting like my reference was stupid. It was possible.  
"that's not possible she said she had no siblings" he snapped at me.  
_why don't you ask._

"Bella, can I ask you something?"  
"yeah, what is it?" she said  
"do you have any siblings"  
"nope I was an only child" Bella replied.  
"told you so" Edward said quickly. I did the only thing I could think of I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled. Bella looked confused. I was so tempted to say 'Are you confused' but Edward would get mad and have a hissy fit. Right on queue, Rose and Emmett showed up. Edward's face as twisted into a look of disgust, probably what some clubber was thinking. I was about to ask when some yelled  
"its tttt-tasty tasty!" a female voice yelled,  
"shut up with that damn song male voice yelled  
"But I ain't promiscuous, and if you was suspicious ,all that shit is fictitious" the girl yelled and started to laugh. the brunette from my vision walked by humming the same tune. She smelled like freesias and cherries. One of the other guys in the vision walked by too. They went to a table directly across from us. At their table was the blonde girl with blue eyes, the guy with the penny color hair and the guy with spiky hair .

"hey that brunette looks like Bella" Emmett said.  
'no she doesn't, that girl just has the same hair colour and eyes." Rosalie said  
" I bet one grand that their related in some way" Emmett said.  
"two grand on that not related"Jasper said  
"I'm with Emmett on this " I said.  
"I 'm with Jasper on this" Rose said  
"are you guys seriously going to bet on if she is related to me" Bella said shocked.  
"yeah, I guess we are" I said. Edward are you betting with me. he shook his head, I guess he doesn't believe she is related to his love. Whatever its his lose .We watched as my vision turned into reality. WE could only hear parts of what they said  
"she was like ohhh Kevin G "the red head said  
"yeah sure and I'm the queen of Sheba " the Bella-look-a-like said, they laughed and the blonde chick chugged her drink.  
"So Lizzie what is the reason behind this unexpected visit"  
"I'm suppose to meet my dad tomorrow. He's like the chief of police or something" the BLAL (a/n: short for Bella look a like) said  
"so your setting a good impression by showing up with a hangover" the blonde said hit her playfully.  
"you have to be drunk to get a hangover...........im not drunk just tipsy"BLAL said.  
"sure believe what you want"the 'Kevin guy' said  
"I can see it now your good impression will lead you to be ...... drum roll please......... Chief Lizzie Swan" the blonde said.  
"ha-ha very funny guys"BLAL said as she sipped her drink.  
"I'm going to get a smoke, be back later" she said as she walked away.

"that didn't prove anything" Edward said  
"yeah it did, they have the same hair colour, same eyes and now the same last name" Emmett said proud of his observation.

Lizzie's POV-  
I walked out the back door of the club.I searched my purse for something smokable,i'm not a druggie. it just calms my nerves.I found a ciggarette.I lit it with my lighter.I inhaled the smoke and exhaled,i did that for like fifteen minutes.A tall figure appeared at the opening of the alley.I noticed he had glowing crimson eyes.  
Oh Shit,i'm screwed  
The guy walked up to me at impossible speeds and had me pinned to the wall. I shove the end of my ciggarette into his dropped me and i ran.I could hear my heart in my heart beatting in my ears,it was like everything was in slow motion.I ran out of the alley, i ran into something cold- like a brick not right its like above 80 degrees outside,nothing should be that feeling of the ground was lost,what ever ran into picked me up.I looked up only to be staring into to topaz eyes.I felt my feet touch the ground i was about to run .The burly vamp i ran into threw me over his shoulder.  
"great just my luck" I muttered. He heard me and let out a booming laugh. Something hit the back of my head and everything went black.

**what do you think? Review please **


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett's POV-  
I was really determined to get my money, I have this feeling that I'm right. The Bella look a like walked away from her table, saying she was going to smoke outside. I left our table a little while after. I followed her scent and it led to the back door of the club. I searched around for a bit until I found a exit near the back door but not as close enough to be seen by her.

I saw the 'Lizzie' girl fall to the ground, I could hear her heartbeat speed up. She got up and ran, I wasn't paying enough attention and she ran into me.I put out my hand and helped her up._ How am I supposed to win this bet until she proves who she really is_ . I smiled and she was temporarily dazzled. I took the chance to threw her onto my shoulder. She didn't even struggle - this was easier then I thought.  
"great just my luck" she muttered, I laughed. Theses kind of things probably happen to her a lot. As I was walking, her head hit the wall and she lost consciousness. _Damn, what should I do now...... oh Edward should know._ I pulled out my phone and sent him a text. Knowing Alice, she probably knows what happened. My phone vibrated, it was a text from Alice -_like I expected-_ it said I should meet them in the parking lot.

They were in the parking lot just like Edward said. Rose was sitting on the hood of Jeep. Edward, Jasper and Bella were leaning against the Volvo. Alice was sitting of the roof of the Volvo.

"what did you do " Jasper asked me. I didn't _do _anything

"nothing, I saved her life and she just fainted" I said, that did happen – well most of it

"what do you mean most of it happened, what did you do seriously" Edward asked,_ stupid mind reader._

"I helped her up and she hit her head. That's all." I said. It was true

"you can't be serious. This girl just fainted when you helped her up, please tell me you didn't dazzle her too much" Bella said

"fine I won't tell you" I replied smirking.

"just put the girl in the back seat of the car and we can figure the rest out later" Rose interjected._ Man I love her._ Before I could react- which is really fast, Alice had the other chick in the Volvo with Edward and Bella. Jasper stayed behind mumbling something about too much blood. I got into the driver side, Jasper hopped into the back and Rose stayed in the passenger side. We arrived back at the house.

Edward's POV-

A simple bet led to this- Emmett just happened to find the girl who looked like Bella , then he disappears for a while and shows up with the same girl, except now she's unconscious and the only option we have left is to wait until she wakes up.

Bella's POV

I had the weirdest dream last night, I was dragged to a club by Alice and we say this girl who looked exactly like me and then Emmett made a bet about her. He disappeared for a while and he found us in the parking lot, -with the girl who looked like me – then I woke up. The weirdest thing was that everything felt so real. I managed to get out of the bed without falling .

I found some clothes in the bathroom- Alice probably left them for me. I took a shower and changed into the clothes that were left. I walked down the stairs, I managed to trip on the last step. A pair of cold arms caught me before I hit the ground_. _

"thank you" I muttered

"No problem Bells" Emmett said as he walked back to the couch.

I kept walking – paying more attention to my feet- and I finally got to the kitchen. I went to the cupboards .I took out a box of froot loops , a bowl ,then I found a spoon and the milk. I ate in silence until Edward came in and sat down beside me.

"morning, love" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek

"good morning Edward" I said, he took m dish and walked over to the sink to wash it.

"what are you thinking" Edward said staring intently at me.

"about the dream I had last night"

"what was it about?"he asked .I told him my dream about the weird dancing, the girl who looked exactly like me and then Emmett showing up with an unconscious looked At me like the answer was obvious...

"what?"I asked , feeling selfconcious with him looking at me like that.

"Bella " he paused,thinking some more "all that happened yesterday night"he said.

Lizzie's POV-

I woke up with a major head ache.I think I'm lying on something squishy, a couch of a bed. I didn't even bother opening my eyes because that would probably hurt . My phone rang-

'_I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to live up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to live up right now (na na)'_

I patted down my pockets , and pressed the answer button after I found it.

"hey"

"hi" Kevin said

"where you at?" he said

"someplace, actually I have no idea"

"how the hell do you not know where you are?"

"what is this , 20 questions" I half yelled/ half whispered into the phone and ended the call .I looked around the room to see that it was huge. Everything was a shade of green. Weird. The only thing that wasn't green was the bed I was currently sitting on, it was a queen sized bed with black sheets. I also noticed that one of the walls was a glass. So it was basically a giant window, I opened one of the smaller windows and looked out. I was on the second floor, the ground didn't seem that far.I lost my balance and fell out the window

In result I landed on my ass.

"owww"I moaned. I took out my phone and called the local taxi place. It rang and rang and someone finally someone answered

"hello, how can I help you" a kind voice said.

"hi, I need a taxi"

"okay where are you now, so we can pick you up"

"I have no idea" I said

"then how the hell are we supposed to pick you up?" the voice yelled

"you know what – kiss my ass"I yelled

"I'd have to know where you were to do that" the voice replied smugly

"when you do find me, bring a taxi so I can get a ride back to the city" I snapped back and ended the call. I walked back to the house, that I mysteriously woke up in and knocked on the door. The door opened quickly, a white blur came out and picked me up. This day just keeps getting better- can be so unpredictable at times, not even a .I was put in a chair with my hands tied together in front of me. The room was dark and there was a small table in front of me. A bright light shone on me .I could hear the door open. A burly figure emerged from the shadow in the corner, followed by a tiny pixie chick .The big guy shone the light in my face

"what the hell is wrong with you people" I said. I mean I just got dragged into some random room by a person I probably never met and none said anything yet.

" I'm officer Emmett and this is my assistant Alice" he said pointing to the little girl beside him.

"umm hi"

"who are you and why are you in Forks"

"my name is Elizabeth Swan,Lizzie for short" I said. The door opened, bringing in a blinding light. A tall blond walked in

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" she screamed, I think I'm deaf. The blonde smacked Emmett upside the head, grabbed his ear and led him out. The Pixie- I don't remember her name – untied my hands and led me out. My hearing was slowly returning, I guess it was only temporary.I walked straight out the door,I had a feeling I was going to see them again in the near future.

**a/n: Tell me what you think- Do you hate it ?love it ? ..... Flames are welcomed.**


	3. Ch 3:plans and decisions

**Disclaimer - i don't own twilight stephenie meyer does......**

Chapter three-

Back in the Cullen house ---

Emmett's Pov-

I was so close to winning, I could almost taste it.

But my loving mate came and practically got rid of the person who could have been the winning result in the bet. She was probably miles away by now. Maybe she would be back - the chance of that was 1 in a million. But that didn't effect my hope, I was more determined than ever to win this incredibly important bet. Then rub it in Edwards face then do my happy dance.

Lizzie Pov-

After what felt like years, I reached my hotel room. The owner of the orphanage – also known as - was supposed to arrive in a few minutes to discuss the contract my biological mother made with . Ms. Bridget told me that my stay at the orphanage was temporary. Temporary my ass, it lasted more the a decade. But it wasn't that bad.

A knock on the door ended her trail of thoughts. She got up to answer it .Just like she had expected, was standing at the door .She let herself in and sat down on the chair by the bed. I sat on the bed and waited for her to begin.

" Okay you know what this meeting is about. I made some calls. Your father said it would be okay if you wanted to move in with is somewhat surprised that he had a daughter he never knew about but is happy about it." said looking over some papers. I felt like she wasn't telling me something, so I asked.

"what about the contract my biological mom made with you? Since I am almost legal adult, I think I should know some more about it" I asked, my curiosity was overwhelming.

" It just said that you were going to stay at the orphanage for a while. She said she couldn't handle having two newborn babies at the same time. The contract was just stating that you couldn't be adopted " She said

"that's it?"

"yes it wasn't much" said getting up, she turned to me and said

"are you ready to meet your father" She paused, probably looking to see my reaction- I was thinking she was some kind of crazy but by the look on her face told me she was totally serious. I packed up my suitcase and fixed my hair into a high ponytail . I fixed up my makeup and grabbed my .Bridget took my suitcase , I went to the front and checked out . We walked to her car, it was a long ride but the car eventually reached our destination. (a/n: you probably know what the house looks like so I don't have to describe it.)

The house was not what I was expecting but I didn't care what it looked like. I followed to the door and knocked. A few moments later, a fortyish looking guy answered the door.

"Hello Mr. Swan, my name is and I'd like to introduce you to your daughter Elizabeth Anna Swan" she said

Emmett's POV-

I gave up on thinking of new plans a while ago. I decided on letting Alice check the future for anything new.

"EMMETT" Alice yelled from the living room. I was a bout to walkout the room when I was tackled to the ground- by Alice. We got up, brushed off our clothes. She was bouncing with excitement; I put my hands on her shoulder to keep her from bouncing through the roof.

"What is it?"

"You know the girl we saw at the club- the Bella look a like" she paused, I nodded. She continued" well she moved into town!!!!" she exclaimed._ So maybe I can still win the bet_

"are you two still going on about that stupid bet, you'll probably never see the girl again get over it" Edward snarled vampire sped from his room . _Your just mad cuz' she smelled kinda like Bella._ I thought out to him, he responded with a growl. I ignored him and turned back to Alice, she was grinning like a maniac._ I bet it has to do with Bella and make up_. If they are sisters then both of them would be staying together, which means they are at Charlie's house. Which means ………. I have no Idea.

"Alice what are you getting at?" I asked she started bouncing again

"It means we get to have a SLEEPOVER!!!!!!!!!"She yelled the last part.

"Why" I asked

"So we can meet Bella sister duh"she said._So I was right. Pay up Eddiekins!_He came running down the stairs and into the game was staring intently at Alice- they were doing the silent conversation thing- he nodded, then shook his head and nodded again._What the hell is going on???_

Alice left screaming Bellas name; I guess she was still here.

Alice Pov-

Emmett is a genius; this bet was an amazing idea. If it all works out I'll have someone else to give makeovers to.

Bellas Pov-

I heard Alice calling my name- that just screams trouble or a it, there's no time to practically broke through the door on her way stooped a foot from me.

"Bella, I wanna have a sleepover was going to plan it for tonight but you have some _family bonding _to do"she family bonding, I barely talk to Charlie.

"what do you mean family bonding" I was going to ask but she wasn't in the room anymore._Stupid Vampires_, I muttered under my tinkling laugh echoed through the house.I left the comforts of Edwards room and walked was waiting to bring me ride was quick and we arrived at my house in less then four opened the door for me and helped me get out and shut the walked with me to the front door,gave me a quick kiss and said

"good luck" then he was gone.I knew he was going to be back.

I forgot about my sudden nervousness and walked inside. He first thing I noticed was the black suitcase that had random pictures drawn on it near the stairs._I wonder whos luggage it I know it isn't mine._I could hear Charlie talking but I saw the phone on the hook_.I wonder who it is_. Charlie came into the hall- he looked like it was the happiest day of my saw me and hugged me._What the, he usually never hugs me we barley even is with everyone today???_He let go and was leading me back to the living we walked in,I saw a brunette that looked just like me .

"Bella I'd like you to meet your sister Lizzie" charlie said, geustering to the girl on the I could think was – wow Emmett was right,maybe

**a/n: in the next chapter the rest of the Cullen's meet Lizzie**


	4. comfort food

_Thank to everyone who reviewed- it made my day_

_Oh and I don't own twilight_

**Bellas POV-**

I can't believe this- for seventeen years i had a twin that i didn't know about. No one even bothered to mention would explain why Renee would act all weird on my i wonder what else they haven't told me, I could be related to mike for all I - never mind being related to mike would be gross- but i would have another reason not to date him , if he does i could say' we are related you perv'

Anyways we alll talked for a that time i learned we have a lot in common other then the fact that we shared a birthday,we also had a passion for classical music and we were both danger talked until around midnight, then we parted ways and went to bed.I changed into my pj's and went to sleep.

* * *

_**Lizzie's**** POv-**_

The sun was shinning through the shutters on the windows.I looked at the clock, the glowing red numbers said 10:47.

_What is there to do in this dreary town,on a Saturday......_ hmmmmm- _oh maybe Bella knows_  
I walked down the hall and straight into her room (after I opened the door). She was sleeping peacefully- awe soo adorable- so I poked her a couple times. After like waiting _forever_ she finally started to stir. I poked her again; she rolled over - dangerously close to the edge. She sat up, wiped the sleep out of her eyes and looked around the room. I decided to make my presence know by whistling_ really really_ loudly, but not loud enough to wake her. Charlie already left so I didn't have to worry about waking him up. Bella fell out of bed; _I mean at least she's up_.

"Good morning Bells" I said nicely. She groaned and walked out of the room- she is definitely not a morning person. I left her room, and decided to make some breakfast. Pancakes sounded really good about now, especially chocolate

- Twenty Minutes Later-

After what felt like forever Bella came downstairs. I put the freshly made pancakes on a plate on the counter. She fully walked past me-I guess shes angry.I am one of those types of t people who don't like being ignored and if that happens I'll be like mace in your face on MySpace (not literally) .So I walked over to where she was and sat on her lap.

"what are you doing" she said

"I am sitting on your lap" I said back calmly

"oh and I'm sorry for waking you up but this house is so boring and I made pancakes to cheer you up"she smiled at the mention of pancakes.I got up and she ran- no speed walked to the kitchen.I found her in the kitchen eating like a pancake a minute, its been about four minutes.I'm surprised she hasn't choked. Ten minutes and six chocolate pancakes late she was finished.

"Whats there to do in this rainy town?" i asked after the was concentrating on she finally said

"We could go down La Push, I want you to meet my friend Jacob"she said smiling.

"Sounds fun, when are we leaving?" i asked

"five minutes" she said and walked towards the stairs.I went upstairs .I changed into a pair of jeans and a blue zippered hoodie and a black tube top underneath.I went back downstairs- only tripping once.I swear those stairs are out to get me.

The house was abnormally quiet, we weere the only ones in the it was still creepy.I heard some mumbling from something isn't right.

"Bella get your Ass down here - i wanna go to La Push and meet some cute guys!!!!" I yelled.I heard some shuffling and Bella came downstairs didn't say anything just walked drove to la Push.I got out of the car first, she walked out and went to a little house nearby. Before she got to the door a huge guy went and hugged was about 6'2 with dark russet skin and extremly dark brown eyes. When he say me he did a double between Bella and me-clearly confused.

"Jake this is my sister Lizzie,Lizzie this is my best guyfriend Jacob"Bella shook my hand. He seemed nice and cute but not my type.

The rest of the day went by quickly, we went swimming and all three of us spent the rest of the day just it was around 6' oclock we we walked into the house Charlie practically attacked us with questions- like where were we and he wanted to know what we did all day.

Bella made dinner but i was't hungry so i went upstairs.I checked my phone i had five missed of them were from Dani but i didn't want to talk to him so i deleted the messages.I made some other calls to tell people to i was still alive.

Around eight o'clock i went downstairs, the door bell rang and Bella went to answer she opened the door she said

"oh Alice wasnted to meet you so she planned a sleepover i hope you don't mind"She said in a rush. The door opened revealing a litle pixxie pixxie hugged Bella and then hugged me before i could react.

"Yeah SLEEPOVER time!" she screamed and pranced around the reminded me of Tinkerbell when she did that.

This was going to be an incredibly long night.....

**A/N: the sleepover is in the next chapter, this is basically a filler chapter~**


	5. miss drama queen

Lizzie's POV –

We reached the Cullen mansion in no time at all. Before the car stopped a tall guy with penny coloured hair and goldenish eyes came to help Bella out of the car. I wonder if he was the guy who was in her room before. He seemed like her type but not my type at all. He gave me a look as I stepped out of the car. But whatever.

I eventually met the rest of the Cullen 'family'. In my opinion they seemed nice except that Rosalie chick seemed to hate me and she was acting like she was gonna bite my head off-which might just happen.I just met her and she thinks shes better? Hell to the no! One girl isn't going to kill my mood or even affect my mood.

Everyone sat around the living room. We were all playing Truth or Dare because Alice decides it would be fun. Emmett was up first. He looked at everyone, like he was thinking who he would choose. His smile grew as he looked at me.

"Lizzie truth or dare" he said.

what to choose, if I pick dare he's gonna make me do something stupid. So I guess truth it is

"uummm, truth" i said his smile almost dissapeared

"fine......do you have any tatoos?if you do can you show us or at least me"he said smirking.I had a few tattoos but they all had significant meanings that represented someone or something that has happened in my messed up life.

"Yeah I have three tattoos there's this one "I lifted up the side of my shirt to reveal an image of paw prints.

"And there's this one" I turned around and lifted up my ponytail so they could see the 'bite me' inscribed on the side of my neck. I heard a few ohhs. My phone started to ring, lyrics from Busta Rhymes 'Don't Touch me now (throw some water on em)' filled the air. I instantly knew who it was. But they never called unless something bad happened. There was no point in leaving cuz' they would hear either way.

I flipped open my phone to answer it.

"What did you do this time" I said. I knew I sounded mean but that didn't matter

"It's not my fault, he just came and touched my hand and saw my thoughts-"I cut him off mid sentence

"Bait out"

"No don't be like that, it wasn't my fault"

"Jackass"

"No don't be mad"

"I'm not mad, not mad at all." I said sarcastically

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah and I'm the queen of Sheba"

"No seriously, I'm sorry"

"whatever I'll talk to you later" I flipped closed my phone and put it back in my pocket.

I turned back to the game, it was Bella's turn.  
"Okay, Edward truth or dare" she asked

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss the person of your choice" she said smirking. He leaned over and gently kissed Bella. It was a cute, how he cared about her- it was like he would protect her if army o vampire inions came after her. So cute.

"Okay Edward it's your turn" Alice said from across the circle.

"I know, I'm thinking. Emmett, truth or dare" he asked. It was obvious that he would pick was looking intently at Alice, I'm guessing they were having a silent conversation.

"fine I dare you to call Jessica and tell her that you and Rosalie broke she asks you out you have to tell her your not into girls and that you called for Mike." Edward said .He looked so proud of himself,Alice probably helped him in some way.

Emmett disappeared for a second and reappeared seconds came back with a cordless phone. He dialed at the speed of light and pressed the speaker button. A feminine voice answered on the second ring,

"like hello"

"hey Jessica" Emmett said sadly

"like who is this"

"Emmett Cullen"

"Oh emmm Gee, like seriously that's like wow"

"I called to say, that Rose _'sob' _she broke up with me and I just needed –"

"well like since your like single would you like to hang out with like me"

"that's why I called, I wanted to see if mike was free tonight"

"WHAT I'M LIKE ASKING YOU OUT AND YOU WANT MIKE" she snapped and the line went dead. I was giggling and every one was laughing too.

My phone vibrated, I opened it to see what it said.

_I left you a present (its nuthin bad) at the chiefs house 2 say im sorri_ .xoxo

I hated him so much right now but whatever,I wanna see my present.

I got up and stretched .

"can one of you give me a ride, I need to get going" I said nervously.

"ohh sure I can" Alice said. Before I could react she was dragging me toward her car- a canary yellow Porche. I got into the passenger side and Alice was in the drivers seat before I put on my seatbelt. She drove really slow, almot 20 mph under the speed limit.

"so you know"she asked. I looked at her but she was looking at the road.

"know what" she gave me the 'don't give me crap' look then turned back to the road

"You mean that you guys are vampires, then yes"

"how did find out" she said as she stopped the car. I noticed we were parked infront of my house

"lets just say your not the first coven of vampires I've met"

" thanks for the ride." I said as I got out. She followed suit and walked with me into the house.

Inside the house was dark and kind of eerie. I felt around the walls for the light switch,I found it and flipped it. The room filled with light.I walked towards the mini living the table was a big box wrapped in shiny silver wrapping paper with a card attached.I ripped open the envelope and read the card. All it said was I'm sorry forgive me'. I dropped the card on the floor. Before I got to the box, Alice spoke up from behind me.

"Its so pretty" I think she's psychic because she was right. There was a gorgeous pair of Manlolo's. I picked on up to examine were a glossy red pair of two inch heels on the side was a golden design. Under the shoes was a fluffy red dress. It was like the dress from the Beauty and the Beast movie the scene were they dance in the great hall except in red not yellow and a little shorter.( a/n: pics on profile)

"Oh my gosh,there the Miu Miu tea cup Mary Jane pumps.I can't even get a pair of these.I'm so jealous right now, you have to let me borrow these, pleaseeeeeeeee"she said,I nodded.

I walked off to find him.I knew he was around the house but I didn't know phone vibrated it was from Dani, it said –u lyk.

I just wanted him to appear so I can hit him with something.I ran upstairs to my some rummaing I found my paintball gun, it was loaded. I brought it down and continued my was looking at me like I was crazy.

"why do you have a paintball gun, you know that can't hurt me, oh and the guy your looking for is in the kitchen, you might wanna put down the gun."she said

"wait you should come too I want you to meet him"I said, she nodded and followed.

In the middle of the kitchen sat looked exactly the same as he did seven years stopped by the door,leaning on it for support. I kept walking , he watched my every move. I temporarily forgot why I hated him, looking into his burgundy eyes. i stopped a foot away from him

"Dani this is my friend Alice and Alice this is my guyfriend Dani"they nodded in response.

"what happened before, the accident I mean"I said turning to sit on the counter facing him.

"it was like I said, an just showed up.I haven't told you this but its my job to find special humans.I didn't want them to find out about you but the did.I'm sorry."he looked down ashamed.I picked up my paintball gun and pointed it at him. I pulled the trigger .

_Splat!_

_Splat splat splat! _

_Der splat woosh splat ! _He mad no move to stop me from hitting him with paint but I had to take my anger out somehow.

"are you still mad?" he asked _Of course I'm mad, I wasn't I wouldn't be messing up your outfit_

'_Splat! Splat! Splat! _

"I'm fine now" I said , _Splat!_ Whoops

"what do you mean, what the hell is going on" Alice screeched from the once the future seer doesn't know.

"He's trying to say that after all those fucking years he has been working with the Volturi, looking for a special human that they could use me in their guard. I'm not Dani boy didn't think I should know until Aro came for a visit. Aro somehow found out and now my life has been shorted to less then a month left. Thats whats going on" I said, I was yelling by the end. I hit Dani with a few more paintballs before he grabbed it from shirt was a rainbow of splattered paint by then.

"ohh" she said

I grabbed one of the steak knives and threw it at him. He caught it before it hit him. _Damn him, it was so close_

"so now what, I can't have a normal fuckin because I have the royal vampire coven thing after my you so very much just screwed over my life, thanks."

I jumped off the counter and I speed walked past Dani but he grabbed me by my waist and pinned me to the wall. His face was two centimeters from me, our noses were touching.I was startled by his sudden movements

"I said I am sorry, at first I didn't mean for this to happen it just did."he growled

"whatever, just let go of me I need a drink" I said. He let go of me and let me walk to the fridge. I could feel him watching me and it made me nervous.

I opened the fridge to see what was in was absolutely no alcohol in that just really really sucks.

I'm sure Alice left to either tell the Cullens of my current situation. I can handle this but I might need their help but I didn't want to think about them for now.I can talk to them later.

Later……..

I was tipsy.I am never drunk.I had a few drinks but nothing strong,Dani wouldn't let and his stupid obsessive didn't want me to trip over my feet so he threw me onto his shoulder. On the way back to the fake blonde came over and started flirting with was using the worst pick up lines I've ever heard.

"Yo person" she looked up at me

"like what, can't you see I'm like busy"she said touching dragged her finger over his chest.I swear if I would I would kick her fake ass nose off her face but I couldn't- she was too far.

"Well life isn't a garden so stop being a hoe." She looked like I slapped her.I laughed at her as Dani started to walk but nooo this chick had to say something. She couldn't catch up to the speed Dani was walking at. SO she yelled

"Do you know who I am , I'm Lauren Mallory and I'm the like queen around here so you better take that like back like now"she screeched/My feet were swaying and it hit something .She screamed, I think I kicked her my fault, I didn't tell her to pput her face there. Ddani started running, he moved me so that I was on his back, my arms around his neck and my legs gripping around his waist.

Blurs of green and blue passed by as we went through the mad it to the Cullen house in no time at all.I reluctantly got off his back.I pulled his hand and led him to the usual someone answered it before I knocked. This time Alice answered the door.

"finally you show up, we need to talk to you"she said as she led us inside.

I think I should came back in the too late to turn back now…..

--

. of chapter.:.


	6. Story Time Lizzie's POV

Chapter 6 – story time

Lizzie's POV~

I think I should have had more to drink before I came here. The looks I was getting were making me feel like an alien being probed. Weird right? I know they know that I know their secret but now they want to know how. Especially Edward with his I know what your thinking look.I feel like screaming 'GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU PEEPING TOM!' Well I guess I did and he heard my mental scream and he flinched. Whoopsie, _Sorry Edward._

Anyways so here I am , back in the Cullen house. But at least Dani is here- as much as I hate him, im glad he is with me now.i turned off my phone so I wouldn't be disturbed.

Let the awkwardness begin …

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"Rosalie questioned loudly from across the room. She was sitting on the loveseat with Emmett.

She was waiting impatiently for an answer from either me or Dani. Mainly me, Dani looked a little intimidating to other people/vampires, why? I have no idea. He was about six and a half feet tall, messy brown hair that reached his shoulder, sharp features, a squarish jaw. The usual burgundy eyes framed with long eyelashes, wide shoulders and is almost always wearing a muscle shirt with dark jeans. How is that scary?

"hold on I'm thinking……………… okay to tell you whats going on I'll start with telling you a little about my childhood" I said, she nodded. I took a deep breath before starting.

"okay it all started when I was was a couple of days after my birthday. I was in my room waiting for something interesting to it never did. I wandered the house looking for something to read. I ended up in 's library. I wasn't supposed to be there so I went in. I found this old book, it looked a few centuries old. The cover said 'Secrets: past and the future' I opened it.I skimmed through half of it. The book was full of prophecy's on the things that were suppose to happen going to happen in the future. I found this prophecy- I don't remember the exact words but I remember some of went like this –

'_Two of a kind _

_Separated at birth _

_Shall be the rulers of our kind._

_One means trouble,_

_Two makes it double._

_Something something something_

_The first will find love _

_A forbidden love _

_With consequences' _

_A not so happily ever after._

_The second will be lost,_

_Danger shall follow _

_Wherever she may go._

_For she, love is with the enemy _

_But that is still to be decided_

_At the age of eighteen _

_all hell will break loose_

_something something they choose _

_To make the choice to live_

_Or die. Something something the end'_

On the opposite page was a picture of two looked exactly like me.I now know they are Bella and part that freaked me out was the eye colour- one had golden eyes and the other had metallic silver eyes."I finished my story. I got a long silence.I looked over to Carlisle who seemed to catch the end of my story,he seemed deep in thought.

"Have you met Aro before."Carlile asked

"Yeah he was one of the people who showed up at the interviewed about five other kids,there was lots of screaming that it was my turn he got tat Jane girl to use her power on me but it made me laugh istead of whatever she as uppose to wanted to adopt me but said that wouldn't be was the last time you've seen Aro or any of them"I said

"Well, there was an incedient so Alice and Bella had to go to Italy to rescue Edward, but that was last spring "He is getting very suspicious. Would Aro connect the peices and connect Bell and Me to the prophecy?nahhhh, i doubt it

"You think he knows?" Edward asked.I might be annoying but i don't think he's that nodded in agreement.

Dani's phone beeped and he had to leave on 'buisness'.I swear if hes going to meet with someone from th eVolturi and if he tells i will seriosly castrate him...... with a flame thrower.

---

A/N: Now the question is if Aro knows about Bella and Lizzie being related in any way or of he thinks they are the two in the prophecy.I'll update as soon as i can.


	7. and they're off

Chapter 7 –

Emmetts POV (before the dramatic news)-

_I won! I W-O-N!_

_In your face Edward. Take that wooohh!_

_Yesssssssssss!Eddie where my money at?_

_-_I did my happy dance, earning a laugh from Edward.

Edward came down the stairs the 'soon to be mine' money was rolled neatly in his hand. I extended my hand palm up waiting for my money. He tossed it at me, but with my skills I caught it before it touched the ground. I heard his footsteps trailing off ,probably to go to Bellas house.

--- When Lizzie arrives at their house with Dani after the dramatic news ,after Dani leaves—

Lizzies POV-

"So now what, we can't just leave them."Jasper said

"well obviously not,Edward would go ballistic if anything happened to Bella"Emmett said

"I say we contact the mutts."Rose said.I think she was talking to the guys from La Push.

"don't call them that"Bella snapped from where she was.

"fine, the smelly doggies is that better"Rose mocked. Bella 'hmmphed' in defeat.

"Anyways, sending them down to La Push doesn't sound that bad"Carlisle said

"Alice"Edward said warily. They did the silent conversation thing.

"I don't know what will happen, their future went blank as soon as they decided" Alice said.

Silence followed after, they were thinking of what could possibly happen if we stayed and what could happen if we went down to La Push. In my mind staying had more cons then the fact theat going down to La Push would be less trouble for the Cullens if someone from the Volturi came by and if they showed up we might be more protected in La Push.

This is al my fault- well kinda. Right now I blame , if she didn't have that stupid book in her library just begging to be read, I wouldn't have this problem. Well I would, I just wouldn't know about it. And this situation would happen differently: I would end up kidnapped by someone, knocked unconscious by some weird thing. Then I would wake up in a room with a girl who looks exactly like me and then be changed by an insane vampire. My life is so messed right now and it keeps getting worse.

"SO is the decision made yet, cuz' I kind of tuned out and I have no idea what happened" I said.I was being serious.

"You and Bella are going to La Push. Carlise arranged everything with the pack and you're leaving in an hour" Alice said dragging me and Bella upstairs. I think she dragged us into her room and rushed off into her closet. She came back with a pile bigger then her in her dropped it and shoved most of it into the watched in silence as she filled the bag up. She soon finished and sat in between us.

"I packed you bags. Bella yours is the blue one and Lizzie yours is the pinkish 't worry about th e clothes inside, I think I got your style right." Alice said as she brought the bags followed, I got up but I didn't want to and went downstairs.

We said our goodbyes and walked to the car. Edward was driving us to La Push, he couldn't stand being away from Bella for more then a couple sucks for him because he probably won't see her for another couple of days.

"Edward, why does your family hate the guys in La Push so much?"I asked randomly. He looked at me through the rear view mirror, his eyebrows were raised.

"Lets just say we don't get along with them"He said, but that really didn't answer any questions.

"are you guys like enemies or something cuz you act like it"I said, he said nothing in response.

"just tell her" Bella whispered, but I heard.

"I'll take that as a yes"I said

"but now the question is why?" I continued._ I know you can hear me Edward,will you lease answer me pweasssssssssseee._I pouted for a more dramatic effect.

" Because we just don't get along" he said. _Mortal enemies huh. Let me think, from movies what doesn't get along with vampires; vampire hunters , cannibal vampire- not realyl…………..\_

"there werewolves aren't they"I said smirking.I heard a feminine gasp and a groan from Edward.

"that's not fair, it took me half a year to figure it out"Bella said _._ Why is it all the hot guys I know are either sadistic or some supernatural creature. Mother Nature must hate me or something.

The car stopped, I looked out the window and saw that some of the guys from La Push. There were about eight guys standing there, they all looked alike which I found creepy but it was a mini hot guy army and they were shirtless.

Edward got out of the car laughing, he walked over to Bellas door and helped her out.I stepped out of the car. He went around to the back of the car to get our bags. He came back and set the bags at our feet. He walked forward a little and stopped infront of the oldest looking guy,he started to explain the he started, the shortest one said 'holy shit she got cloned', I was so tempted to say something back but I bit my tongue.

"We need your help again,its not much. We just need you to watch over Bella and Lizzie for a while."Edward said

"and why should we help?"a tall guy asked

"because Sam, you all said it was your job to protect the humans from my kind and by not helping you are going against everything you stand for" Edward commented

"shut it leech"one of them said, I should really – ugh nevemind.

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP" I said turned towards of the guys were glaring- I glared back- and others were clueless.

"Can we get this over with,are you guys helping us or not cuz I'm frickin cold standing here."I said calmly. The short one from before started to shake.I pointed to him

"don't even bother, I can kick your ass either way "I said

"I like her,shes feisty"one of them said

"I say we help em'" Jacob said,they all looked shocked by his nodded in agreement.

"Fine we'll help as long as she doesn't do anything stupid"the Sam guy nodded. Edward thanked him and went back to Bellas' side. He gave her a quick kiss and a hug,he said bye to me before he drove off. The guys turned towards us.

"Could y'all tell me your names so I know whos who and by the way I'm Lizzie not the clone." I said

"from left to right its Embry, Paul, Seth, Jared, Quil and Sam"Jacob said pointing to each person as he said their picked up our bags and walked us to his brought the bags inside and we waited for him to come back.

"Ughh I can't believe this, I thought it was over when Victoria died but then this like I'm a magnet that's drawing in vampires from all over the world."Bella said sadly.

"its not your fault. If I hadn't of came to Forks, you would of never found out about the prophecy and Aro would of just shown up demanding that you leave with him. So either way its not your fault. Together we were made for trouble,so its not our fault. The prophecy might not even be true.:" I said, she calmed down a little after that.

"what prophecy??" Someone said from behind us. WE both turned around to see who it was. It was just Sam. Jackass.

"its nothing" I nudged me with her was her way of telling me not to lie.

"fine, its just this stupid legend about us and how in the end we will rule the vampire race." She said.

"are you shitting me, of all the stupid things you two could get into…." He trailed off not bothering to finish his thought.

"no she's being completely serios"I said. I was starting to feel the affects of the alcohol I drank and I didn't like that one bit.

"now that that's over can I get some booze" I said. I got a few looks and a 'WTF' look from someone who passed by.

"sure why not" I think Quil said as he passed me a Bacardi.

.:. A few hours later.:.

Umm what to do now.

I've never seen something so weird but funny. Bella drunk and singing a Shakira song, Whenever,Wherever to be exact. So I did what was reasonable, I got her phone from her pocket and called Edward. He picked up on the second ring.

"Bella"

"No, its have a little problem"

"What happened"

"What would you say if Bella got drunk.."

"WHAT"

"I'm being serious, hold on I'll put you on speaker so you can hear her sing" He stated yelling but I couldn't hear him.. She dedicated the song to Edward, how cute. I was laughing when I heard what part she was at.I pressed the button on the phone and let him hear it.

'lucky that my lips not only mumble

They spill kisses like a fountain

Lucky that my breasts are small and humble

So you don't confuse them with mountains'

I pressed the buton again and brought the phone back to my the background I could hear Emmett laughing.

"Edward you there"

"Okay I believe you,just make sure nothing bad happens"

"before you hang up, I should let you know that Bella she dedicated that part to you"I said giggling.

I ended the call to find bella sucking face with Jacob.I grabbed his hair and pulled him off her.

"eh, I wasn't done" Bella groaned trying to get back to Jacob.I sat inbetween them on the couch. His eyes were clouded with lust, I'm way too buzzed to slap him.

"wipe that stupid look off your face nothing like that is going to happenat least not tonight" with that said, I got up and helped Bella up. She stumbled a little bit. We reached the room in the back of the little house, the door was unlocked so we just walked walked to the bed and lied down.

There was a light knock on the door. I opened the door and was met with a blast of cold air …..weird. I felt a hand slide around my waist. I could feel their breathe on my neck, it was making the hairs on my neck stand on end.

"hello beautiful"

**I'll have the next chapter is by tonight or by Friday or inbetween those two days.**


	8. Delusionalness

"hello beautiful" he said. I turned around to see no one there. It was too dark to see anything inside the room. The only thing I could see was the outline of the bed Bella was lying on and some tings around the door. I reached for the light switch but a cold hand stopped me.

"don't be like that, you don't wanna disturb her sleep. Do ya?" he said. I knew that voice I was….. who was it …… ugghh it was Dani!

"Dani what are you doing here?" I whispered into the darkness.

"I came to warn you"he said

"about what …….oh you mean the voulturi thingy"

"yeah, tell your smelly friends that their arriving by midday tomorrow" he said , I think he left after that but I'm not entirely sure.

I walked back to the bed and laid down and let sleep take over.

-next morning-

The stupid sun was gleaming through the window, waking me up. I rolled over and hit something soft but hard. I rolled the other way and lost the feeling of the bed. I hit the floor with a thud. I landed on my side and that hurt like hell!

I opened my eyes to see and got up , holding my arm. I looked at the bed to see what I had rolled into, it was Bella. She groaned and rolled over.

Not only did my arm hurt, my head felt like a a tornado went through it. Great just what I need to start my day.I groaned as I walked out the tiny room. I walked through the halls, empty- It was weird, where the hell was everybody??

I made my way to the kitchen, as I expected it was dark.I reached for the light switched and flipped it. The light illuminated the entire kitchen, I walked over to the fridge and opened it. It wasn't very full. Inside there was a six pack of Sprite, half a loaf of bread, some leftovers, and a few bottles of water. I didn't find anything I could use so I closed the door.

I found the kettle and added some water into it before heating it was nothing in there to make some sort of hangover remedy. Soi tea will have to do for now. The pot whistled, I took it off the stove and poured it into the mug with the tea bag in it. I took the tea bag out and chugged the rest of the liquid. EWW, I hate tea….

All the events from last night came rushing into my head; the drinking, Bella singing, almost passing out three times, scared out my mind, Dani warning me , passing out. The most important thing was Dani warning me……. But what did he say???? Hmmmm. It was….. it was ……the ugh Volturi thing. Yeah that's it!

I put the mug in the sink and scurried off to find Jacob or at least someone relatively important. I found a door, I could hear some loud snoring coming from inside. At first I thought it was someone else but I hear them mutter 'Bella' and then moan 'twins' so it made it really obvious that it was Jacob.

I opened the door to see his massive body draped over a twin sized he managed to stay on it during the night is a mystery to me. As usual he wasn't wearing much clothes just some boxers. He looked so peaceful, I didn't feel like I should wake him up. But I did, he groaned and rolled over, bad idea- he fell off the tiny bed. He snored and turned over onto his side.I licked my finger and stuck it in his ear, that definitely woke him up. I had to laugh at that. He sat up as soon as he felt it. He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He seemed not to be focusing, but a little dazed . I snapped my fingers infront of his face,it broke the trance.

"Jake you there. I have to tell you something. Its important and I need you to focus on my face and not on my chest for now, kay" I said, he nodded

"My 'friend' came by he said to watch for them and that they would arrive here at noon or around that time." I said and walked out.

noon-

By now the whole pack knew about them and were watching us like hawks. Jacob enthusiastically volunteered to watch over Bella. He went everywhere she did, and I mean EVERYWHERE it was kind of creepy but cute.

So here we are standing in the middle of La Push. We have specific rules not to get to close to the forest or the ocean or the border line. That leaves us with sitting on the ground with a can of soda each. Great, this is so much fun.

"I hate this" Bella groaned

"Same" I said .

Behind us was a flaming sound (a/n: you know in the second harry potter book where they use the flew powder to get to diagon alley. When the blue flames appear when they use it- yeah that .) Arms reached out to grab us and the sound appeared. I started to feel

sick before we reached our destination. It stopped when we arrived. It was an old fashioned room; it had a high ceiling, with tiny windows near the roof, the walls were covered in smooth rocks, there were three thrones in the middle , two were occupied. By the far side of the room a few pale people were watching.

Bella shrieked, I looked over at her but she was staring at one of the people at on the thrones.

"Welcome, its nice to see you two ,Isabella welcome to Volterra " the guy said

"Aro" Bella gasped

Ohh, I remember this guy. If I'm here, the pack did a really crappy job watching over us…

--


	9. And the pain begins

Lizzies POV-

"Aww its so nice to see you again, we would have gotten to you sooner but some people were too caught up arguing with each other" Aro said glancing at Jane and some other guy who looked like her

"Anything else we should know before you kill us"

"My dear, I'm sure you know why you two are here?" he asked, smiling. I've never met some one so damn happy.

"Yeah, but she only remembered some of it" Bella said

"Well the shortened version of that was you two shall rule over our kind with some obstacles and such. We just want to see your will figure out your mates later" Aro said smiling.

"Your choosing our mates, you can't do that and besides you know nothing about me!" I exclaimed. They smirked. From the shadows a tall vampire walked out, he was tall, had dark piercing burgundy eyes, light blond hair and like everyone else he was smirking. He walked closer, he grabbed my arm lightly pulling me forward. He eyed my as he walked around me like a predator watching his prey.

"Oh Elizabeth i know more about you then you know about me start, you grew up in an orphanage. At the age of fifteen you got drunk at a party, for the fisrt time. At age twelve you discovered your destiny and just didn't know it. When you were younger you loved fruits especially cherries and raspberries. When you were fourteen you fell out of a tree and broke your arm for the second time. You love roses but hate gifts. You care more about others before that prove it. " the mystery vamp asked. I nodded astonished. Honestly i was creeped out by him and i didn't even know his name.

"oh Benjamin stop tormenting the poor child, your freaking ehr out." someone said from the seats.

"Felix escort them into their rooms for their final meal before the change" Aro said. A vampire stepped forward, he pushed us forward- not lightly- and told us to follow him. We were led down a twisted labyrinth of halls that led to nowhere and others led to weird rooms.

He pushed us into a it was brightly lit and colourful, it was split in half down the middle with a bed in the corner on opposite sides. One side was different shades of blue with a bookcase built into the wall and the other was like a rainbow exploded- i think this was my side.

"okay i'm guessing that thats my side" Bella said pointing to the blue side. She walked over to her side and sat down on the bed. She looked deep in thought, complete with the whole fake mustache twirling.

"Do you think they were serious about all of this or will something stupid happen like Ashton Kutcher jump into the room yelling we've been Punk'd" She asked. I laughed, as much as i wanted Ashton to tell me that, i think they were serious.

"I think they were completely serious, i really wish none of this happened" I said with a frown.

"But then i would of never met my identical twin" she said smirking. A loud knock on the door interrupted our bonding time. Before we could get to the door in walked Felix followed by Jane, a big guy and Aro.

"sorry to intrude ladies but the transformation has to be done now for it to follow the legend" Aro said. He gestured to Felix and the big guy to come towards us. Felix went behind Bella and the other guy was behind me. His hands griped my neck, preventing any movement.

"Felix, Demetri; when i say it you have to bite and eject enough venom into them"Aro commanded.

I waited for what seemed like forever. the minutes passed by slowly and finally he gave the signal.

"now" and i felt his teeth slice through my skin. i tickled but now was not the time for laughing. Blood was pulled from my body and a stinging was replaced it. It started to burn and burn like crazy. Oww didn't even cover how much that hurt. Pain was searing though my veins burning me from the core outwards.

And it just started _greattt_......

Time passed ever so slowly, the pain was getting more intense. Screaming was useless and it made my throat hurt. Again it was pointless and loud. I heard my phone ring from my front pocket. I couldn't answer it so i just let it ring. A pair of cold hands grabbed my phone,silencing it. I heard a quiet 'oops' and a sinister laugh. _Stupid Jane! Now when this is over i have to worry about getting a new phone....._

My heartbeat echoed through my head, beating louder and louder. I clutched my chest, the venom was spreading to my heart. I screamed, it was just too much. It beat faster and faster and with a final beat it stop. I groaned sitting up, i opened my eyes. I could see everything so clearly, all the little dust particles floating around, it was kind of distracting. I heard a defining scream coming from Bella's side of the room.

I could hear everything clearly too, her heartbeat stopped and she sat up groaning. She looked over at my side and gasped.

"Oh my gawd your eyes are silver, thats fricking weird!" She exclaimed.

"Well your eyes aren't exactly normal either, aren't newborns eyes suppose to be red" I said , she looked confused but after a second of thought she got it.

"it came true didn't it?" She asked, i nodded.

At that moment Felix burst through the doors. He looked frantic and smelled amazing. It was like i had to have him. I ran towards him and tackled him into the wall. I smelled his neck and my teeth peirced his skin. He tasted heavenly, he went limp in my arms. I dropped him, _what the hell happened._

"i have no idea, he was all like grrr and you jumped him, and he fainted" she said. _did i say that out loud?_. She shook her head no.

" WE have to get out of here, before Aro comes back." I whispered, just incase anyone was listening. _Now the only problem would be getting out of here_


	10. Aro equals eww

**A/N – I have decided to finish the story, I got an idea and it made sense. So here it is. **

**This chapter is mostly borderline rated M- as in its stil T but is a little more mature, nothing over the top. **

--Lizzie's POV-

WE sat in the room, just thinking. We needed a plan to leave this place. I know we were just taken here a few days ago but I really miss being somewhat normal.

The only thing we figured out between us was that we could speak telepathically to each other and hear each others thoughts. It was a little weird at first but now.

It was weird how the Volturi guys haven't checked on us yet, other then that Felix or Bob or John or what ever his name was. I think he's dead or something….. then I would feel bad but whatever he'll survive…

"What are we suppose to do now?" I asked, pacing the room.

"I have nooo idea" Bella responded, she looked sad. I'm guessing she missed Edward. Hell even I missed him- but not for the same reason, that would be really weird.

"Do you think Alice would have seen this happening?" I asked.

"I think she had a vision of this happening and we were sent to La Push so her vision didn't happen" she said.

"Obviously that plan backfired…" I said

The door opened ending our conversation, a figure walked into the room. She was smiling at us and had creepy purple eyes- like she was wearing contacts or her eyes were messed up.

" Hello Princess's, I am Heidi and Aro wants to see you two immediately" she said. She left the room, we stood following her. She led us through the hallways, passing massive doors and down a really long staircase. If I was still human I would of asked for someone to carry me to the destination instead of walking.

She stopped suddenly and I almost walked into her. WE were in front of a wooden door, she opened it and walked in. Bella went in first, I was about to turn and run but she grabbed my arm, pulling me inside.

It was the same room we were brought into when we arrived. The only difference was that there were a ton of vampires around the east side of the room. Aro sat in his thrown with Marcus and Cauis sitting by his side.

"Isabella, Elizabeth, you two look marvelous. The changed went well and your eyes…wow….. Isabella I must say gold is definetly your colour and Elizabeth your eyes are unlike anything I have ever seen. " Aro said. He got up from his set and walked over to us. He lifted Bella's arm and turned her so he could get a full loook at her, his eyes darkened. Ewww, hes like a billion years old. He did the same thing to me, avoiding him would make things worse.

"My dear, I have changed my mind you two will be my mates. I think no one else would deserve you." He said.

I think I threw up a little in my mouth- if that's even possible. Again ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!! Ewww!

"That's not even possible" I mumbled, he heard me but didn't say anything.

" Don't we get a say in what happens?" Bella asked, I looked over at her and she was almost at the point of passing out. This is not ending well.

"Nope" Jane said, she looked displeased with Aro's statement.

"Bring them to my chamber, I will be busy for the rest of the evening " He said, everyone froze and looked at him oddly. They were probably thinking the same thing- _what a perv or what is he thinking._

Before we could escape this hell hole, we were picked up and carried out of the room. From where I was, I could see some guys ass. I tried kicking but it had no effect, the grip on my waist tightened. Where the hell is Superman when you need him…

UUghhhhh. I screamed, this is pointless. I can walk on my own two feet but I would probably be heading in a different direction.

I felt bad for me and Bella right now. I mean ewww we have to spend the rest of the night in his room and we can't even say we are tired because we can't sleep anymore. Ughhhh this is soo wrong.

So very wrong!

-- A few hours later---

Luckily for us, Jane kept Aro busy for the night. I think she wanted to talk to him about their diets and maybe about discovering our powers. I know she dislikes us but I was glad she was doing this. Seriously Aro was giving me this creepy feeling and escaping was sounding better by the minute.

And I knew exactly how we were going to do this. All I needed was a cell phone…

"Bella, I gots a plan" I whispered, she perked up at what I was thinking. This twin telepethy thing could come in handy

"what is it and It better not be stupid" she said

" Okay here's the plan……."

* I'll have the next chapter on asap. *


	11. The plan in action

Previously on Mirror Image:

_And I knew exactly how we were going to do this. All I needed was a cell phone…_

"_Bella, I gots a plan" I thought to her, she perked up at what I was thinking. This twin telepathy thing could come in handy_

"_What is it and It better not be stupid" she said_

"_Okay here's the plan……." _

Lizzie's Pov-

We searched the room looking for a phone. We had to keep our mind connections open just in case anyone was listening. I was on the left side and Bella was searching on the other side of the room. We searched high and low, with almost no luck.

'_I found it_" she thought. I turned quickly to see her holding a silver razor cell phone. I felt like jumping for joy but I restrained my self.

'_Pass it to me, I have to arrange some things' _She tossed it to me and I caught it gently. I flipped it open. I dialled as lightly and as quickly as I could. I sent the text to Sam- I had his number from before I just never used it. I hope he gets it, he's our last hope.

"Ladies, now we can continue!" The door flew open and Aro walked in. He had Demetri behind him and he was also smiling. What the hell was going on?

--Back in La Push--

SAM'S POV-

This was not going as planned; we were supposed to be watching over them. But somehow they managed to disappear. I arranged for the pack to search everywhere.

That was three hours ago…..

And sadly we had no luck in finding them. My phone vibrated, I opened it. Usually I don't have my phone on me, only when I was on duty or when it was important to have it.

I didn't know who it was from. So I opened the message.

_Dumbass, were alive. If u could tell da Cullens (mainly Carlisle) that we are stuck in Italy w/ da Volturi. Tell them th Aro is insane- he changed us 2 4fill da prophecy. Also dat we r being 4ced 2 b his mates. I kno gross write!!!!! _

_Save us shithead, Lizzie& Bella Swan_

I growled, the royal bloodsucker changed them! That was not part of the plan. I ran out the back door and headed into the forest, I phased immediatley.

_Everyone meet at my house now._ I growleed in my thoughts, I heard a few yes's in response.I was the alpha no one could disobey my command- at least not when I was in my wolf form.

I phased back to my human form, pulled on a pair of pants and waited on my front porch. Each person came into the house and made themselves comfortable. This was not the first time I had called such a sudden meeting. I walked back into the house as soon as everyone arrived. I strode in front of them I knew this was bad news but I think they could handle it.

"As you all know, Lizzie and Bella have dissapeared. I was informed that they were it happened , I wasn't told. All I know is that they are in Italy, unfortuanetly they were changed into one of the bloodscukers. The only thing we can do now is to inform the Cullens" I said.

"I'll call Edward and tell him to get his family to meet us at the border line"Seth said. Before I could respond, he was alreadly on the phone making the call.

"Are you serious, your saying they just dissapeared and they ended up in italy" Leah asked. I nodded.

"Aww well that sucks now I have a zero percent chance with her" Jacob groaned.

"Lets face it Jake you only had a chance when she was drunk!" Quil said laughing

"I had a chance it was just less then 50 percent" he muttered.

"hey believe what you want"Paul said

"Okay guys and Leah… they said they would be there in ten minutes" Seth said

---

We met up at the treaty line. The Cullens were standing there, they made everything smell sickly sweet. It was disgusting.

"You don't smell too good yourself"one of the m snapped, Edward I think was his name.

"That's not important now, so stop it" the little one said

"I got a call from Lizzie, she said Bella and herself have been kidkapped and taken to Italy. They were changed into one of you and this Aro guy wants both of them as mates." I said. Edward growled as I talked, I guess he didn't want Bella with anyone but himself.. I think he cared about Lizzie too, maybe.

"This isn't Aro wants them as mates, there isn't much we can do."Carlisle stated

"We could go to Italy to persuade him to let them go" Emmett said. The little one's face went blank for a second before she came back to reality.

"Its too late hes made it offical, any other option would lead to someones death" she said saidly, then sighed.

Edwards POV-

I couldn't live like this, knowing my Bella was forced to be with another vampire. It was killing me. This just wasn't right. I couldn't survive knowing that she would probably never come back to had to do something, if they didn't I would

" Its too late, hes made it other option would lead to one of our deaths" Alice said. She showed me her latest vision, it was of me burning in a fire, along with Alice, Emmett and Jasper.

Either way that was incredibly impossible. There was only one option left- we had to go to Italy to rescue them.

Even if I died trying, I would save them.


	12. Sick plans in motion

**Okay people it's the moment you have waited weeks (maybe months for).....drum roll please........ its an update!!!I figured out what I was going to do with this story and it fit perfectly so here it is- enjoy!!! Oh and this chapter is borderline M bu ti'll mark where it gets disturbing**

Previously on Mirror Image:

"This isn't Aro wants them as mates, there isn't much we can do." Carlisle stated

"We could go to Italy to persuade him to let them go" Emmett said. The little one's face went blank for a second before she came back to reality.

"Its too late he's made it official, any other option would lead to someone's death" she said sadly, then sighed.

_Even if I died trying I would save them' _Edward though to himself as they left the treaty line.

**---- (before we begin, lets just say they both have a shield on their minds, Bella's shield is stronger but Lizzie can lift hers whenever she wants and she can block Aro's power if she conentrates….now on with the story!!!fro real this time!!!!)---**

Lizzie's POV- ( Bella's thoughts will be underlined, Lizzie's will be _Italic)_

"Ladies lets continue" The door flew open and Aro walked in. Demetri was behind him and was also smiling. What the hell was going on? I thought and held onto my sister as they came closer. Aro smiled- a very creepy stalker smile.

"I see that you two arent comfortable with the current situation. So I asked Demetri to help you _relax_" He said, I shivered at how gross that sounded. He mistook that for something else. I swear if I was still human I would have hurled.

'Same, hes still gross' Bella thought back.

'Oh so very extremely gross, ewwwy hes touching me' I thought as Aro grabbed my arm pulling me out of our protective hug. Demetri had Bella in a similar position.

"You two are mine now and I have decided to get to know you better." Aro said huskily. He let go of me and I sat down on the bed. He turned his back to me and addressed Demetri.

"I want Elizabeth here firs and I will have Isabella later" He said and Demetri nodded, pulling Bella out. She gave me a pleading look and sent her thoughts to me. _'Your dumbass plan better work! I swear if Demetri does anything to me I will come back and tear you to pieces! Out you back together and do it again' She screamed at me. _I looked back at her, 'You have to come back in a few minutes, do whatever it takes to get back to this room' I thought back she nodded and left willingly.

He drifted over to the door and closed it

**** This is were it gets a little 'M'ish***********

He made his way back to me. He took off his robe and I gasped, he had a six pack underneath all that, the whole time!! Still this is so gross! No matter how hot he might be he is still a mega perv! Preying on eighteen year old girls, puft!

He sat infront of me. His hands trailed up and around my waist. I didn't like him much but I had to pretend I liked him. My shield had to be up through all of this or he would know. I leaned into his touch; he gripped my head forcing his lips to mine. I turned my body towards his, kissing him back. And moaned into the kiss.

_Where the hell is she? I thought, she was supposed to be back by now! Ugh, his hand s are cold!_

His hands roamed under my shirt and forcefully ripped it off, pressing my body flush against his. His lips left mine and trailed down my neck. He sucked at my pulse point; my hands instantly went to his hair. Tugging at it, he purred as he trailing kisses down my body. He was about to take off my bra when there was a knock on the door.

'Lizzie, you still in there' _Bella thought out to me using our twin-nesis abilities._

'_Took you long enough!' I thought back to her, '_sorry, I was having some trouble'_ was her brilliant reply_

'_Whatever, just act likes you're attracted to him' _

'Why that's grosss!'

'_I know, but you weren't the one making out with him!'_

'Ewwww! That's just wrong! Sick and wrong!'

'_Just go with the plan' _

'Got it,' 

He growled in annoyance, but the person knocked again. He growled even louder, a frightening growl. "What do you want" He hissed

I waited for my lovely sisters reply, if she messed up know we were screwed- literally.

"I want you" She purred seductively. In my mind I was jumping for joy, she did it! Aro hissed and got up straightening his pants. Ha, it's working!

He opened the door and there was Bella, standing there. I was starting to wonder what she and Eddieboy had been up to before we were taken. Anywhoo she was leaning against the wall opposite of the room we were in. Her outfit took me completely off guard, her clothes were messy before but now she was wearing Demteri's shirt and it ended mid-thigh on her.

Aro was staring at her, I could tell by the way her thoughts were screaming in my head. I had to help; he didn't seem to believe her. I hope doff the bed quickly and stood behind Aro. I wrapped my arms his waist. I reached up on my tippytoes and whispered in his ear.

"Why don't we let her in, you said you wanted so why not at the same time" I purred. He growled in response and took her hand, I stepped back but he put an arm around my waist. He brought us both back in the room.

He tossed Bella on the bed, it bounced under her weight. He lifted me and put me down beside her. He then floated over to her side, removing her top. I think he had a chest fetish or he was an 'ass man'. I rolled my eyes at his oddness. He trailed kisses down her neck, I made an unsatisfied growl.

**** M moment over. For those who skipped it, Lizzie seduced Aro- going on with her plan. Bella comes back to the room and she's in on the plan, that's about it********

'_Just follow my lead' I thought, she nodded_. I took his hand and brought him inbetween us. She sat back on heels. I leaned in and put kisses on his neck, she followed my lead.

'How long do we have to do this'

'_A few more minutes. Get to the left side of his neck, when I count to three bite down' _

'Okay then, are you sure this will work'

'_No, but it should'_

'_One'_

'Wait I'm not ready' 

'_Too bad, Two!' _

I positioned my teeth, putting one more kiss on his neck. I would feel bad but not right now.

'_Three!' _

-------

** Before you ask Bella didn't do anything with Demetri. That would be sick and wrong! (Ha i love that line). SHe just convinced him to help her- so no she did NOT do anything with Demetri!**


	13. Sweet home Ala Forks

**Okay people this story is sadly coming to an end this is the second last chapter…. On with the story!**

Bella's POV-

I did as she asked. I sank my teeth into his neck when she said three. Her plan was to knock him out and to somehow repeat what happened in our room with Felix on Aro. I had some doubt but as I pulled back all negative thoughts went out the window. I scooted back and Lizzie still had her lips to his neck, her eyes rolled back in her head before she released him with a small moan.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked, she didn't respond. She wiped her mouth off on her sleeve. I hopped off the bed and she did the same. She scurried around the room looking for something.

"Stop thinking so damn much and help me find his wallet" She said as she went through the draws in the dresser and I helped, I eventually found a vault near the bed. It opened slowly to reveal a huge pile of gleaming precious jewels and money from around the world. I stared, awed by the sight. It didn't last long; Lizzie threw something at my head.

I turned and noticed that she tossed a piece of carry on luggage at me and a so-so purse. I filled it up neatly with money. I stood slung the bag over my shoulder and pulled her out of the room. She locked the door and we ran down the halls, lucky for us no one was there.

------

We reached the airport in no time; with all the money we had we bought two one-way tickets to Seattle Washington. Walking through the airport, we received a lot of weird looks from passers. I looked down realising that I still had on Demetris shirt and it was wrinkled but it came up to my knees. Lizzie didn't seem to care but I did, I pulled her into the nearest clothing shop and we changed out outfits.

"Hurry up, they called our flight number. Well it sounded like they did" She said, I stepped out of the changing room with my new out fit on. It would make Alice proud.

They scanned the price tags and we paid before hopping on the plane. It was going to be a long flight.

**(A/N: I just remembered about the Edward problem and how he's going to Italy. Well now he was on his way but Alice called him and convinced him to come back so he's still in Forks at the moment) **

**---**

.

"We have arrived at the Airport, thank you for flying with us" A cheery flight attendant said

Since we had no luggage we left and grabbed out suitcase of money. WE headed towards the street to hail a taxi. Oddly enough it was really quiet, judging by the lack of sun I'd have to say that it was early in the morning. A little yellow car pulled up in front of us. Lizzie opened the door when a loud squeal scared her making her jump back with a hiss.

"Bella!!!!" I turned to see a little blur coming straight for me and engulfing me in a hug. It took me a few seconds to realise who it was

"Alice" I said, hugging her back. She sobbed in my arms, I held her, not knowing why she was so sad

"Oi why are you so loud in the morning at least wait until noon" Lizzie groaned on.

"Lizzie!" Alice lept out of my arms and hugged Lizzie tightly; I guess Alice was glad to see us. We weren't gone that long- only a week tops.

'_Could you get her off me, she's squeezing me to death' _Lizzie thought out to me.

"Alice it's good to see you after so long!" I said, joining the hug. Lizzie glared at me from over her shoulder. Alice let go of us and she dragged us to the car waiting- which just happened to be a Volvo.

We were shoved inside and Alice drove off- as fast as she could. The ride was uneventful and really quick. Alice was bouncing in her seat as we pulled up in the driveway. It was like she was super excited about something but when I asked she just said to wait. When the car came to a complete stopped, Alice bolted form the car running inside. Lizzie stretched and she left, I just walked out. I didn't get far before I was swept up in a bear hug by one of my favouritest people in the Cullen family.

"Bella, you're alive!" Emmett said loudly hugging me tighter.

"Yeah I know, it's a miracle isn't it and she didn't even trip yet" Lizzie said laughing.

"Oh Lizzie I missed you and your sarcastic comments too" Emmett said pulling her into the hug as well.

"Awe I'm glad to see I'm appreciated and missed" she said wiping an imaginary tear from her cheek. He put us down only to be pulled up by another member of the family. This time I was covered in feather light kisses that tickled.

"My love I missed you so much" He said and he kissed my lips lightly/

"And I you" I said, kissing him again.

---- A few months later ----

Dealing with the wolves over our new appearances went better then I thought it would. The packs down in La Push were very apologetic about not doing their jobs that night so many weeks ago. But we accepted their apologies as long as they were fine about us staying in Forks for a while. They were hesitant at first but when Jacob imprinted on the new Lizzie they agreed right away. Ha I really wasn't expecting that, im glad though.

I really don't care what happened now as long as I have Edward around and my twisted sister nearby I didn't have a care in the world. If the Volturi came by now I would have their heads on a platter then get back to my hubby.

** The END**


End file.
